


Vana and Mariana Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Sidekick (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Vana Glama from Sidekick and Mariana Acosta from Maravilhosa Mariana.





	Vana and Mariana Poem

Vana and Mariana are Portuguese girls

Vana is selfish, mean and short tempered while Mariana is cheerful, nice and high spirited

Vana wears pink while Mariana wears blue

Vana has red hair while Mariana has brown hair in pigtails too

They both have hippie mothers

They both have older siblings

Vana treated her friends like slaves while Mariana helped her friends

Vana enjoys beating up Eric while Mariana enjoys singing and dancing with her friends

Well Mariana is way younger but kinder than Vana

Vana is the popular girl but a heartless jerk 

Someone could teach that red haired brat a lesson!!!

Unlike Vana, Mariana lived in a beach house with a ghostly woman and her baby daughter, a conquistador and a fisherman.

What a day without Vana beating everyone up and mistreating her friends again

The End


End file.
